Shendu
Summary Shendu is the Demon Sorcerer of Fire in the form of a humanoid dragon who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and his own son Drago . Although Jackie Chan Adventures has no sole underlying main villain for the whole series, Shendu is arguably the most prominent villain and best candidate for the role of a main antagonist, due to his role in the events of the first and second seasons, his revival at the end of the third and the rise of Drago in the fifth, and the occurrence of the events in the fourth season owed in part to the events of the previous seasons and his use of one of the tribes of the Shadowkhan (not to mention a brief cameo in the episode in which his son was introduced). He was only using one of the Oni Mask to summon the Shadowkhan. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Shendu Origin: Jackie Chan Adventures Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old (Over 900) Classification: Draconic Demon Sorceror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Mid, likely higher), Immortality (Types 2 and 3 ), Invulnerability, Pain inhibition, Flight, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible things through their heat signatures, sense if someone is good or evil, locate broken halves of objects), Heat beam vision, Invulnerability Negation, Can generate and project explosive energy (Combustion), Astral projection, Invisibility, Shapeshifting of himself and other beings/objects into animals, Can repair broken objects and heal others, Can bring inanimate objects to life, Reanimation, Cloning (Can create two copies of himself, one good and one bad), Spiritual balance, Can create dimensional portals, Fire Breath, Summoning, Possession, Transmutation, Experienced Sorcerer, Can summon various demonic minions, Can rewrite all of time with The Book of Ages (Shendu feared its power and only used it once though) Attack Potency: Mountain level (A yak with the Ox Talisman casually split a mountain in half and Shendu is a lot physically stronger) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Jade Chan, using the talisman in the Season Two episode "Shanghai Moon", managed to go from San Francisco, California to Cape Canaveral, Florida in a maximum timeframe of 91 seconds, rendering her bare minimum speed to 4,400 m/s, or roughly Mach 13) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Mountain Class (People who possess the Ox Talisman can easily destroy a mountain, and they are nothing to Shendu, even without its power) Durability: At least Mountain level (Supposedly indestructible, thanks to his immortality); regeneration makes him very hard to kill. Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Has never demonstrated an ability to tire even when fighting in brutal combat) Range: Extended melee range due to his size; several hundred meters with combustion and eye beams Standard Equipment: 12 Talismans Intelligence: Has several thousand year worth of knowledge, experienced sorcerer and combatant. Nearly conquered earth. Weaknesses: Overconfident, certain chi spells can weaken and defeat him, also capable of bypassing Shendu's demon shell and removing the Talismans. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Levitation:' Power of the Rooster Talisman. Can levitate objects/people with his mind, can also use this to fly. *'Super Strength:' Power of the Ox Talisman. Increases Shendu's natural super strength (Which is already beyond Ox Talisman users). *'Super Speed:' Power of the Rabbit Talisman. Can run at several hundred mph across bodies of water. Combined with the rooster talisman can allow him to fly hypersonic. *'Invisibility:' Power of the Snake Talisman. Makes him invisible. *'Astral Projection:' Power of the Sheep Talisman. Is capable of leaving his physical body to wander as a spirit. Cannot be seen or heard in this form and is capable of possessing people with it, or even stripping their souls from their bodies (via powerscaling). *'Combustion:' Power of the Dragon Talisman. Can project fireballs or beams which can blast through buildings. These attacks are powerful enough to bypass the invulnerability of the Dog Talisman. *'Regeneration:' Power of the Horse Talisman. Capable of healing Shendu from petrification, disease, being reduced to small pieces, etc. Also makes the user immune to pain. It can also be used to repair broken objects. Regenerated from having a cow sized hole blown through his chest in seconds. *'Immortality:' Power of the Dog Talisman. Makes him immortal as well as invulnerable (Inconsistent). Allowed him to survive a hole being blasted in him by the stolen Dragon Talisman before the wound regenerated. It does not make the user immune to pain though, unless they also have the Horse Talisman. *'Heat Vision:' Power of the Pig Talisman. Capable of projecting heat beams from his eyes that are powerful enough to cut through buildings. Can also be used to see invisible beings by tracking their heat signatures. *'Shapeshifting:' Power of the Monkey Talisman. Can be used to shapeshift himself and other beings into different animals. It can also turn objects into living animals (Jade tried to turn a log into a death ray but instead turned it into a manta ray, though in all other instances it instead turns objects into animal statues). *'Separation:' Power of the Tiger Talisman. Can split himself into two separate copies of himself, one good and one evil. If the user has a broken half of an object, the talisman can be used to track the location of the other half. The talisman also provides spiritual balance, granting wisdom and concentration. It can also be used to sense if someone is good or evil. It allowed him to maximize the usage of the other talismans. *'Fire breath': Innate ability that doesn't require a talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users